Stolen
by EternalInspiration
Summary: America finds a depressed Canada at his door, asking to stay at his place. Acting as the hero, Alfred complies and lets his twin stay as long as needed to. But, Alfred is Alfred, so he confronts what caused his twin pain.SummaryFail!Rapefic!Franada,RusxUS


"Ca-Canada? Is that y-you?" the louder blonde twin took a closer inspection at his quiet, less 'heroic' brother. Somehow, the said country was even more silent – if possible – and seemed… lifeless.

Canada smiled but it was visible that it was pained and unnatural, "Hey, America… If you don't mind, is it okay if I stay at your house for a while?"

"Why, sure you can! Just stay as long as you need!" The stronger twin ushered in his twin, taking in his suitcase for him to the guest bed. Since America was staying at his summer home in Virginia (A/N: No! I meant the actual land, not the kid! Sickos…), the place was awfully messy. However, the sandy-haired country didn't mind his brother's usual messiness. After the twins settled on the leather couch, accompanied with Tony the alien in the middle, America finally confronted Canada. "So… Is there something wrong, Matty? You know you can tell me everything."

Matthew looked at his brother with empty violet orbs, deciding if he should trust his brother's words or not. Taking a deep breath, he finally let everything out, "…. Um, tw-two nights ago, Cu-Cuba invited me to visit his house. S-so, I told him sure and went over there... When I arrived, it was so late at night, but Cuba insisted we still go drinking…. Um, we didn't drink much though, and just went back to his house... Bu-but!..." Alfred was bewildered when his look-alike brother started to bawl right in front of him.

Instinctively, the American grabbed Matthew in a tight hug, petting him a little like England would when they were young. (Luckily, Tony had left for the kitchen to go get some glasses of water.) "Wha-What happened, Matthew. Tell me **everything**."

Still sobbing in his brother's arms, the sand-blonde twin tried to speak, although it was sort of muffled. "Cu-Cuba suddenly pinned me to the wall in the hallway – right when I was going to bed. Then, he kissed me and started to touch me! I told him stop and tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't! He just **WOULDN'T**!" Canada couldn't continue anymore, recalling that painful night had drained everything in him. When America could only hear muffled cries, he decided to just drop the subject for today. Anyways, there's always tomorrow!

The American still tried to soothe his brother until the Canadian was able to walk to the guest bedroom. Alfred tucked in his exhausted twin and sang him to sleep. "Don't worry, Matty! I'll be here always. I am the hero after all!" Then Alfred quietly tip-toed out of the room and closed the door slowly and carefully. Once he retreated to his own bedroom three doors down, the egoistic but caring country pulled out his iPhone and called his Russian boyfriend.

"Hey, babe! It's Alfred here!" the usually loud American whispered, fearing that his twin might awake even though the walls in his house are very thick.

Noticing the sudden whispering, Russia questioned his lover, "Alfred? Why are you whispering?"

"Shh! It's cause Matty's sleeping over at my house!"

"You're right next to Matthew?"

"No! Why the h3ll would I do that? Listen, Matty came over cause something happened to him… And it involved Cuba. So, I just called to see if you call Cuba for me to see what happened. Please, babe, I'll owe you big time!" Sky blue orbs stared at the wall across his bed, thinking that if he stared hard enough he'll be able to see through thick walls to see if his bro's alright.

Ivan was shocked to hear the pleading tone on the other side of the phone. His egoistic lover usually would threaten for help, but begging? '_Well… This is his brother we're talking about, so of course Alfred would go soft…,' _he started to contemplate on whether to help his blonde lover or just stay out of the situation. '_He did say that he'll owe me big time… Oh well, I'll help since there's nothing to do.'_ America started to worry when there was a long silence at the other end of the phone. "Alfred," the said blonde sighed, relieved that the Russian was still there, "I'll help. _**But,**_don't forget your little promise, da?"

"Ah! Thanks, babe! Don't worry, a hero never forgets his promise!" Realizing that he was yelling, America quickly clasped his mouth and hid under his flag-patterned sheets. Somehow, Russia, even though he wasn't there next to him, saw America's actions and giggled to himself. After whispering good-byes and love-you's, the golden-haired nation sat and dialed another number. While the phone was contacting, America thought of what to say first to make the conversation less awkward and loud. '_Hmm, maybe I should… Nah! Too straight-forward… I got it! Maybe I shou-'_

"Hello?" finally, the familiar tone answered!

"Sup, Britain! Hey, um, it's about Matty and… I just wanted to talk about what happened to him…" And the conversation took off from there.

Back at one of the guest bedrooms, the sandy blonde country kept tossing and turning, murmuring things in his sleep. "No… No, C-Cuba! **Nooo!**" Canada was still dreaming about that awful night at the said country's place.

"_Hello, Canada!" a heavily accented tone greeted the spectacled blonde. "Thank you making it at this short notice!"_

_Matthew smiled at the bigger Cuban, shaking his hand. "Hey there, Cuba. Thanks for inviting me! It's so nice here." The compliment made the said country smile wider, making him look innocently happy. _

"_So, let's go out to the bar! Sorry that you had to take the evening flight and arrive late at night. Summer's a busy time here cause of the tourists!" The former Communist country took Canada's leaf-marked luggage and led the latter to his car. Somehow, the sandy blonde noticed the fast movements and edgy tone of the tanned country. "Well, you're here now, so we can have some fun!" _

_As soon as Canada was strapped in the front seat, Cuba hit the brakes and started to drive quickly out of the parking lot. The Cuban finally slowed down once in the highway, but the blonde was still a little worried. "U-um, Cu-Cuba?"_

"_Hm, what is it, my friend?" the driving country took his eyes off the empty road for a while, staring worriedly at the cute blonde. _

"_U-Um, are you in a hurry for something? Cause if you are, I'm sorry for the bother." Violet orbs refused to look at dark brown ones._

_Cuba started to laugh heartily, bewildering the Canadian. "No, no, no. Canada, I'm in really in no hurry, so stop worrying! Besides I'm the one who invited you! So, just relax and enjoy." The tanned country smirked inwardly when the said blonde became all flustered, looking delectable in his eyes. Once they arrived at a local bar, the two immediately got out off the car and conversed while walking inside. Both countries had a wonderful time at the famous bar, even though they only had a few shots and were there for only 30 minutes. _

_Now at a relaxed state, Canada followed the Cuban inside his large house. Inside was dim, but the blonde could see the well-furnished and beautifully decorated place. The walls were a perfect ocean blue with schools of fishes and other things painted on it, making it look like the underwater sea. It was cooler inside thanks to the open large door that led to the breath-taking the ocean. There was a leather couch, polished wooden seats, and a flat screen T.V. in the living room. The kitchen was just around the corner, and it was fancy. It had been filled with many modern cooking machines and enticing fruits were all over the small marble island in the middle. "Over here, my friend," whispered the dreadlocked host, gesturing for the Canadian to go in the hallway at the other side of the house. _

_When Canada obeyed, he was suddenly pulled to see the guest bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, the largest guest room was decorated in scarlet colors, feeling like a volcano. And, somehow, it felt like a couple's get-away room. Immediately, a siren was going off at the back of Canada's head. "So, how do you like your stay so far, mi amore?" The blonde felt muscled arms around his waist and a husky whisper against his ear._

_The paralyzed country didn't respond nor move for a while, still trying to process what was happening. "Cu-Cuba? Wha-what are you do – AH!" He felt a hand touch him under his unbuttoned shirt, and a tongue lick his neck. "CUBA! STOP!" Then, the Canadian was suddenly pinned to the wall and started to be roughly stripped. The violated country now felt warm lips on his, savagely tasting his maple syrup flavored mouth. When the kiss was broken, violet eyes widened upon seeing a darkly smirking Cuba. _

"_Wow. You taste so good. Even better than I imagined," there was an icy coldness in that accent. Cuba then went for another kiss, but the blonde dodged it and tried to push off the bigger male. However, Canada was slapped in the face and his arms were now pinned over his head. "You can't escape my love, mi amore. You will be mine!"_

_Even though he was entirely immobilized, the Northern nation still struggled and fought hard to be free from the island nation's grasp. But, the tanned male had already started to nip at his neck. Unfortunately, Canada's fatigue had caught up and grasped his body, turning into a delectable meal for the rough beast on top. However, just one final try, Canada tried to get through the molester and going-to-be rapist with words. "CUBA! LISTEN! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! WHAT GOOD WILL IT BE TO STEAL MY VIRGINITY! **STOP!**" Then, the Canadian's lips were shut in a bruising kiss before he was carried and thrown to the guest bed. Now, Matthew looked liked a captured lamb ready to be eaten by the wolf beast. And the worst thing is that the cute blonde virgin was about to give his virginity to his longtime crush – France…._

A/N: Haha! Hey, guys! Yesh! My first fanfic story! Woot! Woot!... Okay, I'm sorry that this had to be rape and all, but I couldn't think of anything else! =3= Blame my lazy brain for not being able to think of better ideas…. Anyways, please review~! It'll help a lot to know that people still read…. My writings! So yeah, well enjoy!


End file.
